Waiting you
by Lee Minry
Summary: Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Sungmin nanti jika aku 'sahabat'nya ternyata memendam perasaan lebih padanya? apa dia akan marah?/ KYUMIN as Always/ Typo(s)/ Geje/ YAOI/ ONESHOOOT/ DLDR/ RnR


**~ Waiting ~**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Cast : KYUMIN**

 **Warn : Boys love, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku menyukai seseorang. Kami mengikat janji untuk tidak saling melupakan. Satu pihak aku fikir itu cukup._

"Apakah kau akan melupakanku?"

Sungmin menatapku dengan wajah terkejut. "Tentu saja tidak Kyu, mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu" ujarnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir imut. Hm, dia namja tetapi sangat menggemaskan dan... cantik.

"Mungkin saja itu kau" sambungnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak"

Pengeras suara berbunyi, mengatakan untuk para penumpang jurusan Seoul agar segera memasuki kereta. Itu kereta Sungmin.

Dia mendapat keinginannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Meninggalkan aku disini dengan perasaan yang menggebu untuknya. Dia tidak tahu perasaanku. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya.

"Kyu..." tepukan pelan di bahunya membuatku kembali kealam sadar.

Sungmin menatapku dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kau melamunkan apa? Atau melamun kan siapa?"

Aku memberikan senyum pada Sungmin. "Memikirkanmu. Hati-hati disana ya. Jaga kesehatan. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku oke"

Sungmin balik tersenyum. Ia menganguk lalu memberi hormat padaku. "Siap bos" ujarnya.

Aku mengantar Sungmin sampai dia masuk kedalam gerbong. Ia melambaikan tangan saat kereta perlahan melaju.

Aku akan merindukannya. Selalu.

 _Hari berganti hari. Sungmin sudah 1 bulan berada di Seoul. Kami saling bertukar surat setiap minggu. Walau kini zaman modern dan kita masing-masing pun mempunyai sebuah ponsel. Itu hal unik yang sama-sama kami nikmati._

 _Aku merasa sendirian sejak kepergian Sungmin. Hari-hariku makin bertambah sepi. Aku sangat merindukannya._

 _Aku berpikir. Sampai kapan aku akan memendam perasaan ini untuk Sungmin? Haruskan aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Sungmin? Hati dan pikiranku berkecamuk._

 _Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Sungmin nanti jika aku 'sahabat'nya ternyata memandam perasaan lebih padanya? Apa dia akan marah? Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku? Aku sangat takut. Tapi jika terus begini aku pun tersiksa dengan perasaanku padanya._

 _Aku selalu berpikir negatif. Apakah disana Sungmin memiliki sesorang? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis._

 _Katakan aku pria cengeng. Tapi siapa orang yang bisa melihat jika orang yang di cintainya bersanding dengan orang lain? Tidak ada bukan? Itu pun berlaku kepadaku._

 _Minggu berikutnya Sungmin mengirimiku surat dan mengatakan jika ia akan pulang. Betapa bahagianya aku. Aku akan melihatmu lagi. Aku sungguh tak sabar. Dan aku bertekad aku akan mengatakan perassaanku pada Sungmin._

"KYU"

Aku tersenyum melihat Sungmin berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya. Jantungku berdetak keras ketika Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba memelukku. Sangat erat. Ya tuhan, jangan biarkan Sungmin mendengar detak jantungku.

"Aku merindukanmu" gumamnya.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Mengusap punggung kecilnya. Betapa tubuhnya sangat pas untuk ku peluk. "Aku juga merindukanmu"

Sampai beberapa menit, kami tidak melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku sangat merindukannya, sangat.

.

Setelah berbincang sembari makan siang. Aku dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke panti asuhan tempat kami di besarkan hingga umur 18 tahun. Ya, aku dan Sungmin anak yatim piatu.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami bernostalgia, kembali kemasa lalu dan mengenang saat-saat kami bersama. Aku terus memperhatikan ekpresinya ketika bercerita, sungguh menggemaskan. Ah aku lupa aku sudah mengatakannya kan?

"Min"

"Hum?"

"Apa disana ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku malah menanyakan itu.

Sungmim berhenti berjalan. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menilai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya tidak mengenai matanya.

"Tidak" katanya, kembali melangkah. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa disini ada orang yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak"

"Oh"

Perjalanan yang tadinya ramai dengan celotehannya kini kami berdua terdiam.

.

Setelah pulang dari panti asuhan. Kami kembali seperti semula. Berbicara, bercerita tertawa. Kini kami sudah sampai dirumahku. Rumah sederhana yang baru aku lunasi dari hasil aku mengajar. Ya, aku seorang guru.

"Taraaaa" Sungmin membuka tutup panci dan aroma sup tulang iga tercium.

Aku menatap Sungmin, mengangkat ibu jariku. "Kau memang pandai memasak. Air liurku sampai keluar" ucapku berlebihan. Tapi memang masakan buatan Sungmin sangat menggugah.

"Hahahah, kalau begitu ini" Sungmin menyodorkan padaku semangkuk sup dan semangkuk nasi. "Makanlah"

Sungmin menatapku. Menunggu aku memberikan pendapat tentang masakannya. Aku pun memakannya dan menatap Sungmin kembali dengan senyuman bangga. "Lezattt" seruku.

"Yeyyy" Sungmin bersorak riang seperti anak kecil. Kami pun makan dengan saling bercanda.

.

Malam semakin larut. Aku tidur menyamping. Aku tidak tahu Sungmin sudah tidur atau belum di belakangku. Ya benar, yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur itu karena Sungmin kini tidur seranjang denganku.

Hatiku sangat berdebar. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku walau semenit.

"Kyu, kau sudah tidur?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Belum" kataku.

Aku merasa gerakan di belakangku. Aku yakin Sungmin berbalik aku pun sama membalikkan badanku hingga kini kami saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, lalu kau kenapa belum tidur?"

"Entahlah" jawabnya.

"Kau ini"

Sungmin tersenyum. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya hilang. "Besok aku pulang" ujarnya sedih.

Aku pun sama. "Iya. Hah! Padahall aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu"

"Aku juga" kata Sungmin. "Ah menyebalkan" teriaknya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" tanyaku.

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Mungkin dua minggu sekali aku akan menyempatkan pulang kesini"

"Kalau begitu setiap dua minggu sekali aku akan menunggumu di depan stasiun"

Sungmin nampak tidak suka dengan pendapatku. Dia merengut. "Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku akan pulang tahu. Aku tidak mau kau menungguku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa menungumu"

"Tapi aku tidak suka" Sungmin mengerucut. "Aku akan memberitahumu" katanya lagi.

"Apa kita akan bertukar surat lagi?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. Walau lampu di kamarku redup, aku bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Apa yang membuat Sungmin malu?

"Itu.. lebih baik kita saling menghubungi lewat telepon saja ya heheh. Aku suka merindukan suaramu juga" ujarnya.

Apa?

Oh tuhan, jadi itu yang membuatnya merona? Ia mengatkan jika ia merindukan suaraku juga?

Apakah itu bisa menunjukan tanda jika aku memang harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Mungkin saja bukan, dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku?

"Min.."

"Ah Kyu, kau punya nomor ponselku kan? Nanti kau hubungi saja ya... huwoooo aku mengantuk"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, Sungmin sudah berbalik memungguiku. Ya tuhan, dia menggemaskan.

"Jalja Sungmin" kataku.

"Hm. Jalja Kyu"

.

15 menit lagi kereta menuju Seoul akan berangkat. Aku menggengam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke bawah pohon disebrang gerbang stasiun. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatkan perasaanku padanya. Ya, kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal. Walau dalam hati, aku takut akan reaksi Sungmin.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Sungmin terkejut ketika aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kyu" lirihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Sungmin sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi aku memotongnya dan melanjutkan perkataanku tentang isi hatiku padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di panti aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku pikir ini hanyalah rasa suka antara teman tapi semakin kesini perasaan ku semakin besar. Dan aku tahu ini bukan perasaan untuk sahabat.

Aku terlalu takut mengatakannya padamu. Tapi kini aku memberanikan diri. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin masih terdiam, menatapku tidak percaya. Ya tuhan, apa yang ada di pikirannya? Aku sangat ingin tahu.

"Sungmin" Aku tersentak ketika Sungmin menghempaskan gengagam tanganku. Aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya. Ia terlihat frustrasi. Ya tuhan, semoga yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Sungmin"

"Kyu" Sungmin menatapku. Aku menunggu ia mengatakan beberapa kata namun dia hanya menatapku saja. Sungmin mendesah berat, mengigit bibirnya lalu menggelang.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Sungmin..." aku mencoba mendekat padanya. Namun Sungmin menggeleng dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku harus pergi" ujarnya lalu berlari menuju stasiun dan meninggalkanku sendiri di bawah pohon itu.

 _Setelah kejadian itu. Aku mencoba menghubungimu. Kau tak menerimanya. Aku sungguh menjadi pria cengeng. Menangis semalam, merutuki perbuatanku yang membuat kau menjauh dariku. Jika tahu begini, aku lebih memilih memendamnya dari pada harus mengungkapkan perasaanku._

 _2 bulan terlah berlalu. Kau masih tidak memberi kabar. Aku selalu menunggumu di bawah pohon sebarang gerbang stasiun. Berharao jika kau akan muncul, tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganmu padaku Lelah aku akui menunggumu, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya harapan kau akan datang._

 _Sungmin, aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _Ingatan kejadian itu muncul membuat ku kesakitan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menginjakan kakiku di Seoul. Aku mencoba mencari dirimu. Tuhan mudahkanlah agar aku dapat menemukanmu._

 _Sungmin kau dimana?_

 _Flat, universitas aku telah datangi menanyakan keberadaanmu tapi kau sekan menghilang bagai di telan bumi. Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu?_

 _Tak membuahkan hasil. Aku pun kembali, namun aku tak pernah putus harapan. Jika suatu hari nanti kau akan pulang._

 _Dua minggu kemudian. Aku menulusuri jalan menuju stasiun di persimpangan jalan aku melihat bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran, itu sangat indah. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai bunga sakura Sungmin ah?_

 _jika ku bisa memutar waktu ingin ku kembali kemasa itu, aku tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanku dan meminta apapun kecuali dirimu. Aku kembali disini. Menunggu tanpa pasti di bawah pohon sebrang stasiun._

"Kyuhyun"

Deg

Aku mendongak. Itu Sungmin.

Dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tanganya. Aku tidak percaya ini, apa ini nyata?

Grep

Tubrukan itu menyadarkanku. Ya Tuhan, ini nyata.

"Sungmin" aku memeluknya erat. Hingga tak ada jarak diantara kami.

Sungmin menganguk. "Ini aku"

Terima kasih tuhan

"Sungmin" aku memeluknya sangat erat. "Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku takut" walau tak rela aku melepasakan pelukan kami. Aku menatapnya, menyentuh sisi wajahnya yang bersih dan putih. Ya ini Sungmin.

"Kau kemana saja?" aku kembali memeluknya. Sungmin membalas pelukanku. "Aku mencari mu ke Seoul. Aku tidak menemukanmu. Kau menghilang, kau-"

Aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku ketika merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Aku memisahkan tubuh kami dan menatapnya. Sungmin menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah tapi aku hanya kh-"

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Sungmin.

"Apa?"

Sungmin menghapus air matanya. Ia menatapku dengan mata berairnya. "Saat mendengar pernyataan dari isi hatimu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang hinggap di otakku. Kau mencintaiku? Sejak kita bertemu?

Itu sungguh sudah sangat lama Kyu. Beberapa bulan ini aku tidak menghilang. Aku hanya berusaha menengkan pikiranku. Ketika kau ke Seoul aku melihatmu di depan flatku. Aku bersembunyi dan tidak menampakkan diri"

Sungmin memelukku. "Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Sejak kita pertama bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau mencintaiku juga. Selama ini kau tidak memberiku tanda jika kau menyukaiku makanya aku berpikir kau hanya mengganggapku sahabat. Aku pikir cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun pernyataanmu waktu itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Maafkan aku"

"Jadi... selama ini kau pun mencintaiku?" tanyaku.

Sungmin menganguk. "Ya"

Aku menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan membuatnya mendongak. Aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu" ucapku.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado, saranghanika"

Aku menyapukan bibirku pada bibir Sungmin. Bibirnya terasa lembut dan manis. Ini adalah impianku dari dulu.

 _Ternyata kami saling mencintai. Namun karena ketidak beranian mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing membuat aku mau pun Sungmin tersiksa sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu dan memilih memendamnya. Mungkin aku dan Sungmin tak akan bersama. Dan aku yakin kita akan saling menunggu satu sama lain._

 _Perpishan, marah, sakit, kecewa, dan kehilangan semua kini terbayar. Aku dan Sungmin bersama. Dan kami berjanji, akan menjaga ikatan ini sampai kami tak lagi bisa bernafas._

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hai hai chingudeul apa kabar?

Ini ff request dari Hyun Lee (FB). Semoga ffnya ga mengecewakan ya des, gimana menurut chingudeul?

Aku udah punya ff twooshoot gs tapi kmungkinan 3-4 hari aku bakal post itu. Dan aku juga lgi pengerjaan ff baru gs genre family dan ff yaoi genre teen, romance, school life gitu..

Moga masih ada yg minat ya sama KYUMIN. Still here, still Joyers heheh...

So, mind to review? Di tunggu ya


End file.
